


The Rest of Our Lives

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Imagine from imaginexhobbit: Imagine at one of the banquets celebrating the reclaiming of Erebor, you dance with the children and interact with them so much so that one of the Durin’s realize how in love they are with you and how much they want a future with a family with you.
Relationships: Kili & Reader, Kíli & You, Kíli/Reader, Kíli/You
Series: Tolkienverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Rest of Our Lives

You entered into the hall excitedly. Tonight was the celebratory banquet for the reclamation of Erebor. For most of your life, your parents had spoken of the great tales of Erebor and it’s devestation. Now, you were here! It was everything you had hoped for and more! You loved the Iron Hills, but Erebor was your true home. It was where you and your family belonged.  
When you entered the hall with your parents, you were immediately greeted with a large crowd, loud chatter, and music. You’ve never seen so many happy faces before.

“Y/N!” You heard a voice in the distance. You searched the crowd looking for its owner. Then you saw a hand wave.

“Fili! Kili!” You ran up to them and jumped into their arms, “You guys did it! I’m so happy for you!”

“We’ve missed you! The quest would have been a lot more exciting if you went. Also, I wouldn’t have had to deal with Kee’s constant moping. ‘I wish Y/N was here. I miss her.’ 'I wonder what she’s doing right now.’ 'Do you think she misses us?’ It was rather irritating.” Fili laughed as he lightly pushed his brother.

“Can you blame me?” Kili took your hand and held it tight, “If we ever go on a quest again, you’re coming with us. Being away from you for so long was unbearable.”

You laugh, “Aw, Kee!” You gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kili smiled, “Would you like to dance?”

“Of course!” You grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dancing crowd waving to Fili. He waved back.

Thorin stood beside Fili as they watched you and Kili dance. They stood there with a smirk. They watched as you and Kili spun around each other laughing.  
Thorin leaned closer to Fili, “Do you think he’ll ask her tonight?”

“Mahal, I hope so. If not, I’ll ask her for him. She’s all he’s been thinking about. Y/N, this. Y/N, that. I love her, but I’m so tired of hearing about her.” Thorin gave a hearty laugh.

“They’re good for each other. They make each other happy. I mean, she’s known us for so long, she’s practically family. Might as well make it official by having Kee propose.”

“Aye. I agree completely.” Thorin spotted Dwalin who waved Thorin to come over, “Excuse me, nephew.”

Kili missed you so much. He missed your smile. He missed your laugh. He missed the way you hand felt in his. He missed your entire being.

“You’re staring again.” You muttered with a content smile on your face.

“Sorry. I just can’t believe you’re here." 

"Kili!” Kili’s trance was broken when he heard his mother calling him.

“I’ll be right back, amralime.” He kissed the back of your hand and walked over to his mother.

You felt a tug on your dress. You looked down to see a little dwarfling. You smile and crouched down to his level, “Hello, little one! Would you like to dance?” The little boy smiled wide and nodded. You took both of his hands in yours and began to dance in a circle. He laughed as you two twirled around the dance floor. 

Soon enough, more and more children began to join in the dance. Eventually. they all joined hands and formed a circle around you and the little boy. Their laughter, along with yours, echoed off the walls. Everyone that was once dancing around you had stopped to watch this amusing spectacle. They clapped, danced, and cheered along to the music.

Once Kili’s conversation with his mother ended, he realized the crowd that had formed. He made his way to the front to see you dancing with the group of children. You were now holding a dwarfling girl in your arms. Her eyes were shining bright as you danced with her in your arms. You were always great with children. Any child that met you immediately fell in love with your friendliness and playfulness. Pride swelled in his chest as he saw a glimpse of the courting bead he made for you swinging at the end of the braid he made.

It was then that Kili realized how much he truly loved you. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else. He was now certain that he wanted you to be with him for the rest of his days. He wanted to have a family with you. He wanted you watch as you played with your children. He wanted to grow old with you. 

The song ended and everyone applauded as the fun show you put on. You and the children bowed and all went into different directions. You spotted Kili and tiredly walked up to him. He laughed.

“Enjoy yourself?”

You nodded, “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

“That reminds me-” He walked onto the dance floor and hollered, “Everyone! May I have your attention please?!”

Fili appeared by your side. You looked at him quizzically, “What is Kee doing?”

Fili smiled, “Something he should have done a long time ago.”

“Y/N, will you come here please?” Kili asked. You blushed as your hand met his extended one. He face you, “Y/N, you have been my best friend ever since we were dwarflings. You’ve made me laugh, you’ve cheered me up, and you’ve helped me through hard times. You’re beautiful, smart, and witty. You’ve made me the happiest in the seventy-seven years of my life. Y/n, I don’t want any dwarrow, but you. Therefore,” Kili knelt down and held out a beautiful diamond ring to you. You gasped, “Will you give me the honor of marrying me?” You heard everyone gasp and swoon.

“Oh my Mahal! Yes!” You cried out. The hall erupted in cheers and applause.

Kili put the ring on your finger and spun you around in his arms kissing you, “It took you long enough, you silly dwarf.”

Kili chuckled, “I’m sorry, amralime. I just found the courage. Seeing you interact with those children, it made me realize that I want a family with you and that I want only you for the rest of my life.”

“Well, now we’ll be together for the rest of our lives. Which means you can’t get rid of me.” You smiled and laughed.

Kili laughed and kissed your forehead, “I have no intention of doing so.”


End file.
